The objective of the Administrative Office of the UCCC is to provide outstanding administrative management and fiscal oversight for the activities of the UCCC in order to achieve the mission and goals of the Center, The key focus of the Administrative Office is the execution and facilitation of the administrative management components and processes of the UCCC, as well as coordination of Center activities and internal and external communication. Responsibilities of the Administrative team include the fiscal oversight of the 13 full and 2 developing shared resources, including their annual cost analysis and budget preparation. The Administrative Office is responsible for financial management of 80 interdisciplinary grants and lab-based contracts as well as oversight of the financial and regulatory management and operation of over 400 cancer clinical trials. Human resource management of more than 185 FTE's of personnel who support the scientific mission of the UCCC is also the responsibility of the Administrative team. Administrative support for UCCC standing committees, special meetings, seminars and poster sessions include scheduling, minute taking, reporting, and staffing each meeting or event. Coordination of consortium activities, membership, and planning and evaluation activities for the Cancer Center are also a primary focus of the Administrative team. The Administrative Office actively addresses the on-going need for building and maintaining collaborative and integral relations with UCDenver central administration, the respective departments and Dean's offices within the Schools of Medicine, Dental Medicine, Pharmacy, Nursing and Public Health. To ensure an efficient and robust clinical program, the Administrative Office maintains and cultivates strong relationships and communication with the University of Colorado Hospital (UCH). The management of space continues to be a principal responsibility of the Administrative Office, especially as we initiate and expand projects, programs, and facilities within a limited amount of space and in the face of competing interests. Responsibility for the development and oversight of an effective internal and external communications system, utilizing all forms of existing and emerging media, rests with the Administrative Office. The Administrative Office has increased its attention on governmental and external activities, including the cultivation of outside philanthropic organizations.